


Honestly

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Breastfeeding, Domestic Billy and Steve, Family, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, loving family, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve have been adjusting to life with their newborn baby girlOne-Shot inspired by the song Honestly from the artist Keith Varon.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF FROM WHERE YOU ARE
> 
> Something short and sweet :)

Billy and Steve have been adjusting to life with their newborn baby girl, Elliette. 

She’s about three weeks old and they’ve been on leave so they can be home with her. They each take “shifts” with her so Billy is with her during the night while Steve has her during the day, until Billy gets up and they have a cute cycle they’ve gotten down to get into routine with their daily lives. 

It’s not easy being parents and they soon realize that when their daughter starts to get fussy because she just always wants to be with them and they’re always exhausted, but at least they have each other right?

Today, they decide to go out for a walk with their girl. The neighborhood they live in is like a small community so it has a park just a few houses down from them. Since it’s still summer, the weather was beautiful and it was a perfect day to be outside. 

Ellie was laying on Steve and Billy’s bed, weakly moving her legs and arms while Steve tried to get her dressed in something she’ll be comfortable in. Billy was packing her diaper bag with all the essentials they’ll need for her, as well as a few things for themselves. 

Steve put a fresh diaper over her little tush and smiled as he pulled on a plain white onesie. She was staring at him as he got her dressed. 

“Hi baby girl. You excited about going outside today?” He asks her as he snaps her onesie over her diaper. Ellie didn’t quite know how to smile yet but her mouth opened and it was enough for Steve’s smile to broaden across his face. He blows raspberries on her tummy and his hair tickles her nose causing her to wiggle more under his hands. “You like that baby? Momma’s funny huh?” 

Billy comes over and sets the bag on their bed, all packed and ready to go.

“How’s our girl?” He asks

Ellie studied her daddy’s face as he got closer to her, pressing a kiss to her nose. 

“She’s almost all ready to go. Just gotta get some socks on these little feet and we’ll be all set.” Steve says as he pulls a pair of pink pants over her legs. He then gets her sock on and scoops her up, placing a wet kiss to her cheek. “All done.” He keeps smiling down at her and hands her over to Billy while he takes a quick look through their diaper bag just to make sure they have everything. 

They go downstairs and get her car seat attached to her stroller then leave their house to go walk down the street to the park. 

Steve pushed her stroller while Billy walked beside them, hands swinging with each step he took. They would occasionally glance down at Ellie who was taking in the world around her. This was all new to her but just getting the fresh air was good for all three of them since they’ve been cooped up inside for three weeks. 

They had the hood down over her so the sun didn’t affect her, but there was just enough light to see her peeking up at them every once in a while.

They walked the length of the park four times, keeping a slow pace while they just enjoyed the weather. 

Ellie got a kick out of being outside and was very curious about everything around her. She stayed awake for most of it and after two hours of doing laps around the park, they decided to walk back home. 

Steve was happy that he was able to get a workout in because even though he was back to being completely slim, he still had some baby fat from his pregnancy. Everyone had told him how fast he bounced back after giving birth but he didn’t quite feel himself just yet. 

When they returned home, Steve got the baby out of her carseat and went to sit with her on the couch. Billy packed her stroller away in the closet by their mudroom, then joined his little family in the living room. 

“So, did our girl like our adventure today?” Billy asks, curling up next to his husband. 

“I think she loved it.” Steve says and kisses the top of her head as she sleeps. “But I think we all could use a good nap.” 

“Mmm.” Billy thickly hums then heaves a soft sigh. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

Steve quirks an eyebrow and watches Billy get up from the couch then helps him up with their daughter. 

The three of them make their way upstairs to their bedroom and lay over the covers, with their girl in between them, sleeping soundly. 

**-Few Days Later-**

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay baby. It’s okay. Um.” Billy didn’t know what to do. He held his daughter and was lightly bouncing her in his arms as she loudly cried, practically waking the whole neighborhood. She had no intentions of stopping and cried until she was red in the face.

It was Billy’s time to be up with her and usually she doesn't give him a hard time, but tonight was a different story. 

Ellie continued to cry and wave weak fists in the air, mad at the world. 

“What’s wrong, honey? Daddy’s doing all that he can for you. I don’t know what you want. Are you hungry baby?” He slowly starts to nod, figuring she’s probably hungry so he takes her with him downstairs to the kitchen. He keeps a firm grip on her while he opens their freezer to see if they have any more breastmilk left and the drawer they’re usually in is empty. “Shit.” 

Steve must’ve forgotten to pump and now there was nothing for their daughter to eat. 

Ellie kept crying, shrieking, in Billy’s ear. He was so tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. There was one thing he knew he had to do, and that was to wake his husband so he could feed their daughter. 

“Let’s go see momma.” He whispers to his daughter and places a kiss to her head as he carries her back upstairs to their bedroom. 

Steve was already awake and was sitting up in bed, fixing his pj shirt so he could feed his daughter. He held his arms out for her and Billy placed her in them, watching as she settled and began to nurse from her momma.

“I’m sorry about this babe. You didn’t pump earlier and there was no milk left-”

“-It’s fine, Billy. I like having this time with her anyways. It gives us more time to bond.” Steve smiles at his husband then looks down at their baby, watching her eat. 

Her soft gurgles were adorable to the two of them. She was determined to get what she needed and made sure she let them know she was getting what she wanted.

She finished eating after about forty minutes of being on the nipple. Steve had to clean himself up because she made a bit of a mess so Billy takes her again since she was much more content.

Steve decided to pump for the remainder of the night in case she wakes up again, this way there is milk for her. She went back to sleep not long after she left with her daddy and Billy returned back to bed with Steve, kissing his cheek. 

The next morning, Steve and Billy were going crazy because Ellie wouldn’t stop crying again. They couldn’t figure out why either. Steve tried feeding her, burping her, she had a clean diaper on, everything was right but to her, something was clearly wrong. 

Steve grew frustrated because she wouldn’t take his nipple or the bottle and just would not stop. He couldn’t take it and started to cry because he was so upset. 

“What’s wrong with her, Billy? D-Did we do something to cause this?! Sh-She was fine last night but-” 

“-She’s just fussy, Steve. Babies get like this.” Billy says to his husband, while rubbing circles along his back. “Here, let me see her.” Billy takes the baby from her mother’s arm and holds her against his bare chest, humming some sort of lullaby to hopefully calm her down. 

After a few minutes, she eventually calms down and they both let out a sigh of relief now that it was quiet.

“I guess she just wanted some love from her daddy.” Steve says and Billy laughs at his remark. “She already has you wrapped around her little finger. I give her life and she wants nothing to do with me. Thanks Ellie.” Steve jokes and watches his girl sleep. 

“You know she loves you too, Steve. She’s just a daddy’s girl that’s all.” 

“Mhm.” Steve playfully rolls his eyes and gives Billy a chaste kiss before getting up from the couch. 

Steve leaves the two on the couch to go make some coffee because he doesn’t know how long the silence will last, so it’s better to be safe than sorry. 


End file.
